Total Mario Island!
by Mudkip8330
Summary: What do you get if you mix, fourteen characters from Mario, an island, Crazy challeneges and 1,000,000 Coins? The craziest TV reality show ever!
1. Chapter1 PT1

Total Mario Island!

Episode 1- Part1 - Welcome the Campers!

Toad: Hello, and welcome to TMI! On this show, 14 Contestants will battle it out to win, One, Million, Coins! I am Toad and this is my assistant, Toadette!

Toadette: Thanks Bro! All right, here come the campers! We have… Waluigi, Shy Guy, Boo, D.K, Birdo, Yoshi, Dry Bones, Wario, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Bowser JR, Luigi and Mario! Phew, that took a long time!

Peach/Daisy: Hi! It's an honour to be here!

D.K: He-he Hell-o-o!

Boo: Heh – Heh…

Toad: Alright, time to sort you into teams, Team Goomba and Team Koopa! The leader of Goomba will be Mario and the leader of Koopa will be Luigi!

_These are the teams in order of picking names out of a box._

* * *

_Team Goomba_

_Mario_

_Wario_

_Birdo_

_Peach_

_Bowser_

_D.K_

_Shy guy_

_Team Koopa_

_Luigi_

_Yoshi_

_Boo_

_Dry Bones_

_Daisy_

_Bowser JR_

_Waluigi_

* * *

Waluigi: I wanted to be with Wario!

Birdo: I wanted to be with my darling Yoshi!

Toad: Sorry guys but if you do make it long enough, there will be no teams so you can be with whoever, unless you get voted out.

Yoshi: Fine, but if we have to battle, I refuse to battle Birdo!

Birdo: Oh, you are such a darling Yoshi! (They kiss like crazy)

Wario: Gross!

Dry bones: Eww!

Boo: (In an Italian accent) Seriously guys, you're on camera!

Toadette: Ok then, time for the first challenge! It's a Mushroom race challenge!

Toad: Yep, you will be bouncing along mushroom Gorge and collecting Mushrooms, there will also be three extra special golden mushrooms, these count as five Mushrooms! The team who makes it with the most Mushrooms, wins the challenge for there team! And if you fall off the mushrooms then you lose five points for your team and start from the beginning!

Toadette: Hey! That was my line!

Toad: (Nudges her away) _Shhh!_

Toadette: Right… Anyways, good luck campers!


	2. Chapter1 PT2

Total Mario Island!

Episode 1- Pt 2 – Welcome the campers

Toadette: Ok everyone, welcome back! Whilst you were gone, we made our way up to mushroom gorge!

Mario: So… Tired!

D.K: Gosh, you two are so HEAVY!

Daisy: Are not!

D.K: Are too!

Peach: We are light as feathers!

D.K: More like bricks!

Shy guy: Do-Do-Do-Do Doooo… Whaaaa? (Sees a shining Mario star.) Whoo! (Grabs it and hides it under his back) He he he!

Toad: Here we are!

Bowser: How come you guys get to go in the car? I'm exhausted!

Boo: (Italian accent) You should try weight watchers!

Yoshi: Ha-ha! For once, I agree with a bad guy!

Bowser: Take this! (Throws a berry at Yoshi and Yoshi eats it in one gulp)

Yoshi: Mmmm!

Bowser: What the heck!

Toad: O.K campers, you have a choice, my mushroom car…

Toadette: Or **my **mushroom car!

(All the boys take Toads and the girls take Toadette's.)

Toad: On your marks, Get set, GO! (All of the racers push down the accelerator) In the lead its, Bowser JR! Followed by Birdo, Wario, Yoshi and Luigi. And Yoshi grabs a Mushroom with his tongue! 0 – 1 to team Koopa!

Luigi: Nice work Yoshi!

Yoshi: Yippee!

Toad: And with all the happiness, Yoshi and Luigi get passed by Mario and Bowser!

Bowser: See you later, losers!

Daisy: Oh really! (Throws red shell at Bowser) Take that!

Bowser: (Falls of mushrooms) NOOOOOO!

Toad: No points to lose, so no change!

Bowser: HAHA!

Daisy: Just you wait, fatty.

Bowser: Grrr!

Toad: And Birdo receives three mushrooms as she sucks them up with her giant nose!

Birdo: Yippee!

Toadette: 3 – 1 to team Goomba!

Toad: Wait, here comes dry bones, he's got a bomb – omb! And it hits Birdo! -1 point of team Goomba and +1 to team Koopa! 2 – 2 and still no sign of any golden Mushrooms.

Toadette: Right and here comes Boo and D.K neck and neck to get one of them! See, the others have missed it, who will get it? And it's D.K!

D.K: YAY ME! (Claps) I'm so awesome y'know.

Toad: 7 – 2 to team Goomba!

Luigi: Come on guys, lets a go!

Waluigi: O.K, but look over there, is Yoshi is trying to attack Dry Bones? Your on the same team!

Yoshi: You idiot! You hurt my beautiful Birdo! (Punches his face) I hate you!

Dry Bones: Take this you idiot! (Fires green shell at Yoshi, and misses)

Yoshi: Terrible aim! I will get you later; I don't want to be voted off! (Gains three mushrooms)

Dry bones: (Gains a mushroom)

Toad: There you go! Now shut up!

Toadette: That's cheating Toad!

Toad: (Ignores her) so that's 7 – 6 and only one mushroom left, the golden one at the end of the track.

Toadette: Actually, there are two!

Toad:

They all missed that one! It was at the start where nobody would find it And Bowser JR is almost there to get the last one!

Mario: Is he now? Take this! (Fires a blue shell, and takes one point off team Koopa and adds it onto team Goomba.) Now I shall get it!

Toad: Not likely with the slippy slime on the floor.

(Mario, Bowser JR, Bowser, Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Yoshi, Birdo, Dry bones, Wario, Waluigi, D.K, and Boo all skid out and lose all the points for the team!)

Toad: And only Shy Guy remains, can he make it?

Shy Guy: (Uses star) you bet I can! (Grabs golden mushroom) Yay!

Toad: And Shy Guy wins it for team Goomba! Team Koopa; meet me at the campfire ceremony, Immediately!


	3. Chapter1 PT3

Total Mario Island!

Episode 1- Pt 3 – Welcome the campers

Toad: In front of me, there are seven of you. By the time I'm finished with you there will only be six of you!

Toadette: All right. I have six mushrooms here. Mushrooms for, Yoshi, Dry Bones and Boo!

Yoshi: Nice!

Dry Bones: Sweetness!

Boo: (Italian accent) Obviously!

Toadette: Well done you three. The next two go to… Daisy and Bowser JR!

Daisy: Yay Me!

Bowser JR: Seriously? You kept me in?

Toad: Well, you were the fastest on the whole team! Or would you rather be sent home?

Bowser JR: No way!

Toadette: The final two. Luigi and Waluigi. Neither of you got any mushrooms or anywhere near one! So, that's why you're here.

Luigi: What? Daisy got none!

Daisy: But I hit Bowser, honeykins.

Luigi: Ok sweetypoop.

(Confessional)

Yoshi: Luigi in the bottom two! That is freaky!

(Zzzttt)

Mario: It's obvious who's going home!

(Back to ceremony)

Toadette: And the last mushroom goes to, Luigi!

Luigi: Yay! Lets a go!

Waluigi: Say what! You voted Luigi over ME! I'm ashamed of you! You know what, I can't wait to get away from you lousy rotten stinking losers! I hope you all die!

Toad: Follow me Waluigi, we are going to the dock of shame, where you will take the red chute of losers, and get the heck out of here!

Wario: (Runs to dock) See you later buddy.

Waluigi: Make sure you win! Or you'll be next! One Wa left! So it's up to you!

Wario: Ok dude see ya!

Waluigi: Bye! (Sinks into chute)

(Confessional)

Wario: Stupid Team Koopa! They just voted off one of there strongest players! Well, one down, twelve to go!

(Zzzttt)

Birdo: Yay! Team Goomba all the way!

(Back to the Island)

Toad: And there you have it! Waluigi is the first Camper voted off! See you next time on, Total Mario Island!


	4. Chapter2 PT1

Total Mario Island!

Episode 2- Pt 1 – Knockout!

Toad: Hello and welcome to Total Mario Island! Last time, Waluigi who was voted off for being useless in challenge one. Not a great start for team Koopa!

Toadette: But who will win this week on Total Mario Island!

Toad: Good morning campers! Have a good sleep!

Yoshi: No! Mario and D.K were talking all night!

Toadette: Good! Team Koopa, how did you feel about Waluigi leaving? Luigi?

Luigi: Good-bye to wasted space!

Toad: What do you think Dry Bones?

DB: I agree with Luigi, he was terrible in challenge one!

Toad: Ok, today's challenge is a knockout challenge! There are thirteen of you and twelve challenges! Last one standing wins! Challenge one begins in five in the playground!

(Confessional)

SG: Wonder what part one is?

(Zzzttt)

Daisy: This time I am going to win for my team, I'm going all the way!

(Back to Island)

Toad: Ok, this is the playground, and this is Hammer Bro. All you have to do is dodge his hammers! Simple! First one to be hit is out!

HB: I love my job!

Toadette: Go!

(HB throws hammers and almost hits Birdo, but she dodges and hits Bowser.)

Bowser: Watch where you're going!

Birdo: Well sorry, but you're somewhat hard to miss!

Bowser: Whats that supposed to mean? (Goes to hit Birdo) Take… (Gets hit by Hammer) OWW!

HB: Sorry, but your kind of hard to miss!

Bowser: Grrr!

Toad: And Part one goes to, Team Koopa!

Mario, Wario, Birdo, Peach, D.K, Shy guy, Luigi, Yoshi, Boo, Dry Bones, Daisy and Bowser JR are all left in!

_(Here are all the next challenges and who is out in them)_

_Sky Diving – Wario_

_Explosion Dodging – Yoshi_

_Ice Skating – D.K_

_Cliff diving – Dry Bones_

_Brick Holding – Peach_

_Wall breaking – Boo (He just went through!)_

_Mario Kart – Birdo_

Toad: Whoa! That was a smashing race, well done to all of you but Birdo is out!

Birdo: Oh man!

Toadette: We only have Mario, Shy Guy, Luigi, Daisy and Bowser JR left!

Toad: Were going to take a break now so you can catch up on each other!

(Confessional)

Daisy: As I said, I'm running this game! The only thing I had trouble on was wall breaking, but it was over in ten second because Boo quitted! He just went straight through the wall! I suppose he is a bit useful, but I'm much better!

(Zzzttt)

Birdo: I'm so upset! I was out in seventh place, well I suppose that's good but I lost to Shy Guy! In addition, if there is one thing I know, he is not in Mario Kart Wii!

(Zzzttt)

Mario: I'm going to win!

(Back to Island)

Toad: Ok, lest get on with the show!


	5. Chapter2 PT2

Total Mario Island!

Episode 2- Pt 2 – Knockout!

Toad: Ok, we have a twist! Mario and Luigi are out. Why? They always get way to much attention!

Toadette: So we only have three left!

Mario: No fair!

Luigi: But I don't want to 'lets a go'!

Toad: You have no choice!

Toadette: Bowser JR, Daisy and Shy Guy are left.

Bowser JR: No surprise I'm here!

Toad: I wouldn't be so sure Bowser JR…

Bowser JR: Why?

Toad: Because this challenge is a silence challenge!

Bowser JR: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Toad: Time starts now!

(Four Hours Later.)

Yoshi: How do they do that?

Dry Bones: Such focus!

Bowser JR: MMMMMMMMMMMM!

Toad: Well done, you've made it past the four-hour mark!

Bowser JR: I can't take this anymore!

Toadette: And that means your out!

Daisy: Yay!

Shy Guy: He-he!

Toad: The final challenge is a race!

Toadette: On Yoshi's! (Out comes a Pink Yoshi, followed by a Blue one.) The race will be hard, as you will be facing two elements each, as this is an elements race!

Toad: The race starts at Moo-Moo meadows. Daisy Pick a hand. (She chooses the right hand) You have water and earth, which means Shy Guy, has Fire and Wind! Let's get to Moo-Moo meadows!

(Five minutes later)

Toadette: Ready on your Yoshi's? (Daisy takes the Pink one and Shy Guy takes the Blue one.) Three, two, one… GO!

Toad: Daisy takes an early lead! They go separate ways as they face the first elements. Daisy has a river and Shy Guy has a lava river!

Toadette: Daisy skims the water without a care in the world! And the Lava is so hot, Shy Guys Yoshi burns its feet, making it go at top speed! Therefore, Shy Guy is in the lead.

(Confessional)

Yoshi: I'm rather glad I'm not in the finals, that would be weird riding on one of my siblings!

(Zzzttt)

Peach: Bowser would have squashed the Yoshi flat!

(Back to the Race)

Toad: Shy Guy's Yoshi is still at top speed! There approaching the tornado, and Shy Guy races through to the finish line! Team Goomba win!

Daisy: No! 


	6. Chapter2 PT3

Total Mario Island!

Episode 2- Pt 3 – Knockout!

Toad: In front of me there are six of you, but soon there will only be five of you!

Toadette: Here today we have Luigi, Yoshi, Boo, Dry Bones, Daisy and Bowser JR. The first two Mushrooms go to, Daisy and Luigi!

Daisy: Yay me!

Luigi: Alright!

Toad: The next two go to, Bowser JR and Boo!

Bowser JR: Nice

Boo: Awesome!

Toadette: The final two, Yoshi. You are here because you were out first on your team! Moreover, Dry Bones, you are here for being the second worst and the only one to not even attempt the challenge, unlike Yoshi. Therefore, the last one goes to…

(Confessional)

Dry Bones: Before I go, as I know I will, I just want to say, Yoshi is going down…

(Back to Ceremony)

Toad: … Yoshi.

Yoshi: Mushroom!

Dry Bones: No!

Toadette: Come on Dry Bones. The dock awaits you!

Toad: Well, that certainly was a dramatic ceremony! Only 12 campers remain, and please send Mudkip8330 some ideas in the reviews on who to vote out, but just one! Anyway… See you next time on Total Mario Island!


	7. Chapter3 PT1

Total Mario Island!

Episode 3- Pt 1 – Poke breeding!

Toad: Hello and welcome to total Mario Island! Last time it was Dry Bones who was voted out, but it was a close shave with Yoshi, as he was the worst player in that round. How do you feel about voting off Dry Bones, Daisy?

Daisy: Hip, hip, happy!

Toad: What do you think Boo?

Boo: He was a bit useful but Yoshi is more useful, maybe a threat…

Toadette: Ok, today's challenge is a Pokémon breeding challenge. You will all be looking after a starter Pokémon and the best Pokémon breeder will win it for their team! Twelve of you twelve starters.

_Here are the Characters and what Pokémon they will have._

_Mario – Chimchar_

_Daisy – Charmander_

_Peach – Torchic_

_Shy Guy – Cyndaquail_

_Yoshi – Turtwig_

_Bowser JR – Bulbasaur_

_Birdo – Treecko_

_Bowser – Chikorita_

_Wario – Piplup_

_Luigi – Squirtle_

_Boo – Mudkip_

_D.K – Totodile_

Toad: I will now let you have a trade but only with someone off another team.

Bowser: Daisy…

Daisy: Deal!

Bowser: Yay! Ok Charmander come to papa!

(Charmander and Chikorita switch)

Toad: Ok, times up. Only one trade, Bowser and Daisy!

Toadette: You all now have half an hour to breed your new Pokémon! Time starts… now!


	8. Chapter3 PT2

Total Mario Island!

Episode 3- Pt 1 – Poke breeding!

Wario: Ok Piplup. I can tell we are not gonna get along.

Piplup: Piplup!

Wario: So I think the best way to train is to challenge each other, try to beat each other. Agree?

Piplup: (Jumps) Piplup!

Wario: I'll take that as a yes!

(Confessional)

Wario: I really wanted to trade Pokémon but I decided, hate could make you more powerful, I'm smart like that y'know.

(Zzzttt)

Shy Guy: I'm not very confident about this challenge. However, I'm not worrying cus' I have done great for the team in the last two episodes. If I were voted out, I would completely explode!

(Zzzttt)

Yoshi: I was in the bottom two. This week I'm not gonna be in the bottom five on my team cus' were gonna win this time!

(Zzzttt)

Bowser: Thank goodness, I didn't have to stick with Chikorita! I would have DIED if I hade to use it!

(Back to island)

Birdo: Go Treecko!

Treecko: Tree-Tree!

Birdo: I want to win this challenge so I think I should make an alliance with two other contestants off my team. Not Mario or Bowser, they'd take over the whole thing. If only Yoshi was on my team…

Treecko: Treecko…

Birdo: How about Peach. Yep, she'd never suspect me. Maybe D.K. He could defend me and we are good friends. (Find out more about this on Badberry123's story Birdo's beautiful B'day surprise.) Yep, now I need to go get them…

(Up in the mountains)

Boo: (In Italian accent –of course-) Ok Mudkip. This is my kind of challenge. I love Pokémon and you are my favourite starter in Emerald. Therefore, I have decided to evolve you with rare candies, they are delicioso!

Mudkip: Mmmm!

Boo: I shall win the challenge for my team and soon rule the WORLD!

(Confessional)

Mudkip: Mudkip! (Translator: Seriously!) Mudkip mud mud mud Mudkip kip! (Wario is such an idiot man!) Mud mud mud. (I hate him.)

(Back to the island)

Daisy: Ok Luigi?

Luigi: SQUIRTLE USE WATER GUN ON THE ROCK!

Daisy: CHARMANDER USE EMBER ON THE ROCK!

Luigi: It worked! The blocked cave is unblocked. You're a genius Daisy!

Daisy: No problem. Let's go in and see if we can find the cash!

Luigi: Oh, about that, No way am I doing it! If you go in there you will be hit by at lest 271 of the 272 traps hidden inside there. In addition, if you make it, there is a pin code!

Daisy: You know this how?

Luigi: Internet…

Daisy: Looks like were gonna have to train.

Luigi: Yep…

Daisy: Let's get out of here before someone see's us.

Luigi: Who would look in…

Toad: (Through speakerphone) all come back to the stage immediately. That means now Wario.

Wario: Thanks!

Toad: Welcome to the stage! All your Pokémon will perform there moves against a dummy. The top 6 will then go onto round two and the top two will battle! Therefore, team Goomba may start.

_Mario - 7 /10_

_Peach – 6/10_

_Shy Guy – 7/10_

_Birdo – 8/10_

_Bowser 7/10_

_Wario 9/10_

_D.K 8/10_

Toad: The top six are Wario, D.K, Birdo, Bowser, Shy Guy and Mario. If team Koopa beat any of those scores, you're out of the top six! That mostly means Mario, Shy Guy and Bowser! Team Koopa?

_Daisy – 7/10_

_Yoshi – 9/10_

_Bowser JR – 7/10_

_Luigi – 6/10_

_Boo – 9/10_

Toadette: So that means our top six are… Wario, Yoshi and Boo with nine points. Birdo and D.K with eight points. We also need one of you with seven points. Let's have Daisy.

Daisy: Yay!

Toad: Let's go up to the second floor, the rest of you stay here. The next four losers will come down soon so wait until then!

Mario/Luigi: No!

Toad: Lets go guys!


	9. Chapter3 pt3

Total Mario Island!

Episode 3- Pt 3 – Poke breeding!

Toad: Ok you six, you will now perform as a contest using your moves and Pokémon skills!

Toadette: The line up is…Birdo, Boo, Daisy, D.K, Wario and Yoshi. It's in alphabetic order!

Toad: So Birdo, Go! 

Birdo: Treecko use bullet seed in the air! (Treecko uses bullet seed and it is in the shape of a flower.) Now use aerial ace at it! (Treecko smashes them as they fall to the ground like confetti.) Finish off with absorb! (Treecko absorbs all the broken seeds and glows an alien green.) Well done Treecko!

Toad: Moves 7/10, Performance 8/10 therefore you have 15/20!

Toadette: Next up, Boo!

Boo: (Italian Accent) Go, Mudkip! Use hydro pump in a spiral! (Mudkip spins around using Hydro Pump.) Now use Ice Beam and freeze all the water! (Uses it as snowflakes fall with the collision.) Finish it off with Mud Shot! (Mudkip fires Mud Shot as it turns all the snowflakes a goldy sort of bronze.) Perfect!

Toadette: Moves 9/10, Performance 9/10 therefore you have 18/20!

Toad: Next up we have Daisy!

Daisy: Go Charmander! Use ember and spin! (Uses ember and spins around to much and hits Toad, Toadette and Daisy!) OWW! You are such a stupid idiot!

Charmander: (Uses ember right in her face.) GRR!

Daisy: GRR!

Toad: MOVES 0/10, PERFORMANCE 0/10 THEREFORE, YOU HAVE A STINKING 0/20! AMAZING!

Toadette: Calm DOWN! Seriously, just get some water!

Toad: Bye! (Mutters about fire, idiots, princesses, death, nuclear weapons…)

Toadette: Toad! This is a children's production! Anyway… Next up its D.K and Totodile!

D.K: Go my little Toto! Use water gun on Toadette! (Toto uses water gun and refreshes Toadette as steam comes off her) Now use Splash! (Toto uses splash to cool down the wallpaper and curtains.) Lastly, Water Pulse! (Toto uses Water Pulse into the air as it stops all the fire there.)

Toadette: Yay! Looks like you got Moves 7/10, Performance 10/10 Therefore a total score of 17/20!

Toad: I am back!

Toadette: Good, you have to announce the next performer!

Toad: Ok, next we have Wario and… Piplup?

Wario: Go Piplup! Use bubble beam! (Piplup uses bubble beam as and all the bubbles are dotted all over the place.) Now use peck to make them EXPLODE!

Toad: Ok…

Wario: (Piplup uses peck and all the bubbles pop.) Finish off with whirlpool! (Piplup uses Whirlpool and Wario gets inside it for his weekly bath…) Brilliant! Got any soap?

Piplup: *Sigh* (Gives Wario a bar of soap.)

Wario: Nice! (Piplup stops the whirlpool as Wario falls out about to take off his clothes!) NOT SO NICE! (Races offstage.)

Toad: That was comic gold! Moves 9/10, performance 9/10 therefore, drawing with top scorer Boo,

Toadette: Our last performer is Yoshi and Turtwig!

Yoshi: Turtwig, on stage! Use razor leaf repeatedly! (Leaves are everywhere) now absorb them! (They all come to Turtwig and Turtwig glows an alien green) Now use…

Toadette: Seen, this already, so you're out! The top two are Boo and Wario! Final battle starts in five minutes on the third floor.

(Confessional)

Boo: (Italian Accent) Time for two more Rare Candies for double evolution!

(Zzzttt)

Toad: Toadette and I came up with a little, CHANGE in the game, MWAHAHAHAHA!

(Back to Island)

Toadette: The battle starts, now!

Wario: Go, Piplup!

Boo: (You know the drill) Go, Swampert!

Toad: You mean Mudkip.

Boo: (I am not gonna say it any more!) Nope! (Swampert come out of poke ball)

Toad: Oh…

Wario: I forfeit!

Toad: Ok, but there's a twist. Our twist was the LOSER of this battle is out of Total Mario Island.

Wario: Ugly mushroom say WHAT!

(Meanwhile on the first floor.)

Mario: If Wario loses, Peach is going home, right Luigi?

Luigi: Yeah, and if Boo loses, I'm going home.

Mario: My brother or my Girlfriend going home.

Luigi: Girlfriend?

Mario: What, who said that! Heh… I just said friend-friend. Heh…

Luigi: Right... Here they come! Wario looks glum. I think Peach is going home buddy.

Toad: Here are the results! Team Goomba lose.

Mario: Not Peach, NO!

Toadette: Don't worry! We all know you like Peach but there's no need to get sentimental!

Mario: I do not!

Toadette: Whatever, but anyway the main thing is that the loser of that battle is going home. So say goodbye to Wario everyone! (There is silence)

Wario: I hate my life…

Toad: Goodbye Wario!

Wario: I don't deserve this! I want my mommy!

Toad: So that means Wario is the third camper to walk the dock of shame. Come by next time as we will be doing a bunch of stuff on Total, Mario, ISLAND!

Toadette: Don'! Thanks!


	10. Chapter4 PT1

Total Mario Island!

Episode 4- Pt 1 – Star Searching!

Toad: Hello and welcome to Total Mario Island! Last week it was Wario sent home for being good, we just decided we disliked the top two scorers so one of them will leave for good! It's five against six and this weeks challenge is a star hunting challenge! There are many stars all over the Island and you have to find them. Toadette isn't here today as she has a cold and doesn't want you to catch it. Ok, challenge starts in half an hour so you can chill a bit!

(Confessionals)

Mario: I'm going to make an alliance with someone of my team and someone of team Koopa! But I want bad people. Boo will do from team Koopa and then there's Shy Guy from my team. I hate him so I guess I can vote him off soon! Plus I want to convince Boo to vote of Luigi, the strongest player on team Koopa in my opinion.

(Zzzttt)

Birdo: I think I'd better start on my alliance soon, I think people are considering voting me off! Peach and D.K are in the sports hall so I'm heading there now.

(Zzzttt)

Luigi: Now, you know about yesterday when Daisy and I went to find the cash. We were looking for the Pokémon money, so we can make our Pokémon happy. Daisy came up with the idea but I tried to go in for myself, and ended up being hit by the first trap. Then I rolled a ball down the ball got attacked by all of them, I felt sorry for it but then I wondered why the heck did I have a ball on me?

(Back to island)

Birdo: Peach, D.K?

Peach: Yeah Birdo?

Birdo: How would you like to make it to the final three with me?

D.K: That would be awesome!

Peach: Anyone else?

Birdo: Peach, in the final three there are three people. You, D.K. and me!

Peach: Oh!

(Meanwhile in the mountains)

Shy Guy: Why did you call us here Mario?

Mario: I want to make an alliance with you two so we can vote off other people and one of us wins!

Shy Guy: No. (Fly's down mountain)

Mario: Boo?

Boo: Sorry, you're on your own.

Mario: Fine! THAT'S FINE!

Toad: Ok, all meet me at the campfire!


	11. Chapter4 PT2

Total Mario Island!

Episode 4- Pt 2 – Star Searching!

Toad: Before we start the challenge, Team Koopa get this star as they have one player less then team Goomba.

Toadette: Time starts… Now!

(20 minutes later)

_These are the scores so far._

_Team Goomba._

_Mario – 1_

_Bowser – 1_

_Birdo – 1_

_Team Koopa._

_Luigi - 1_

_Daisy – 1_

_Yoshi – 1_

Toad: It's three-three! And Bowser JR makes it three-four! Well done Team Koopa!

Mario: Darn it!

Toadette: Oh my! Daisy and Luigi both find the next two! It's three-six.

Birdo: Hey, I found one up in the tree! D.K, get it for me please.

D.K: Okey dokey, giggles and pokey!

Peach: Hey, I found one too! Over by the river! I'll get it.

Birdo: Good job you too! Our alliance is doing great!

(Confessional)

Birdo: Oh my gosh. I thought the princess of Mushroom Kingdom would be smart. Obviously not. I didn't expect it of a Gorilla but of her!

(Zzzttt)

Shy Guy: I'm doing terribly! I can't find a single star, but if I fly, I guess I could find one. Perhaps up in the sky!

(Back to island)

Toadette: The score is eight-eight! Here are the people and there scores.

Toad: For team Goomba

Mario – 1

Peach – 1

Birdo – 2

D.K – 1

Bowser – 2

Shy Guy – 1

And for Team Koopa

Luigi – 2

Daisy – 1

Boo – 2

Bowser JR – 2

Yoshi – 1

Toadette: But Yoshi as you just said is swimming underwater and has spotted the final one! Can he get it?

Yoshi: (Grabs star) Yes, I can!

Toad: Team Koopa win, again… Team Goomba; meet me at the campfire where one of your sorry buts will be kicked off. Had to say it, you stink.

This is my first readers note at the end. I know whom I'm voting off but after this I will give you a week and tally up the results on who will leave. Hope you enjoy this story, it already has 18 reviews. Thank you and please tell all your friends about it! Question of the episode, shall I do a Total Pokémon Island? Alternatively, before that a Total Mario Action? Post your reviews with answers please! Thank you very muchly!


	12. Chapter4 PT3

Total Mario Island!

Episode 4- Pt 3 – Star Searching!

Toad: Oh yeah, to the viewers Toadette was ill but she bought in a decoy. (Real reason, I FORGOT! LOL I am such an amateur.) Therefore, there are six of you, but only five of you can make it to the final 10. You have all voted. The first two go to, Birdo and Bowser!

Birdo: Yay!

Bowser: Nice!

Toad: The next two goes to, Mario and D.K!

Mario: Phew!

D.K: I'm so awesome y'know.

Toad: The final two, Peach and Shy Guy. The last Mushroom of the night goes to…

(Confessional)

Peach: It was obvious I wasn't going home; Birdo told me we were unbeatable. If we all voted together, we would all stay in. Small problem with that, next week we don't vote.

(Back to the Ceremony)

Toad: Peach.

Shy Guy: WHAT! I DID AMAZING IN THE FIRST TWO CHALLENGES! I WON FOR THE TEAM! AND THIS IS HW YOU REPAY ME! TAKE, MY…

Toad: STOP! Shy Guy leave now or Yoshi will eat you.

Yoshi: (Randomly jumps out of bush) Mmmm!

Shy Guy: BYE! (Jumps down chute)

Toad: So that's that! Shy Guy is the fourth camper voted off Total Mario Island. Tune in next week for this!

_Who is that?_

_What the!_

_Izzy?_

What do ya think? Next week is gonna be crazy. And you decide who goes. Drama!


	13. Chapter5 pt1

Total Mario Island!

Episode 5- Pt 1 – Izzy's Crazy Challenges.

Toad: Hello and welcome to Total Mario Island! Last time it was Shy Guy voted off for reasons unknown. Probably because he didn't do well, but it could have been anyone. What will happen this week on Total Mario Island!

(Girls Dorm)

Birdo: The three girls are still in!

Daisy: But I'm the only one on my team.

Peach: Don't worry, your great, you'll get really far.

Daisy: Let's hope the viewers agree.

Birdo: Yeah, vote off the boys fan fiction readers!

Peach: We want to stay in!

Daisy: I think Boo will go soon, or Bowser. Only bad guys have gone home so far.

Birdo: Let's hope it stays that way.

Peach: Wait a sec, in the games, you're a baddy!

Birdo: I know, but I'm nice really.

Daisy: Phew!

(Boys Dorm)

Luigi: We are so cool; we have all made it to the top 10!

Boo: I feel great!

Bowser JR: Same, but now we don't vote off who we want to, it's all down to the fan fiction viewers. Please keep me in!

Mario: Me too!

Yoshi: And me!

Bowser: Calm down guys, you can't mess with there minds. I just hope I get invincibility.

Boo: Who doesn't.

Yoshi: But Team Koopa will win anyway!

Mario: No way, Team Goomba will!

Toad: (Through speaker.) Everyone, today there is no challenge to celebrate the top ten. Toadette and I are going on a short vacation to Spain.

Yoshi: Yay!

Toad: (Through speaker.) We have left someone in charge of you. We don't know who it is but it was the only person who would do it free.

Mario: Hope you have a nice time.

Bowser JR: You're talking to a speaker, not cool.

Boo: LOL.

Luigi: ^^

Toad: (Through speaker.) Bye! Oh, one last thing. The person will meet you at the campfire. No further messages!

Bowser: Nice! C'mon guys lets go to the campfire!

D.K: Ok!

(At the campfire)

Yoshi: All right then, come on out!

?: He-he sure.

Bowser: Who is that?

Mario: What the!

Peach: Izzy?

Izzy: Hello! Nice to meet you all, I'm Izzy and I'm hosting the show for today. Plus, I'm in charge of the challenge.

Luigi: There is no challenge.

Izzy: I know Toad said that but I don't care! Izzy's in charge now.

Bowser JR: (To Boo) Psychopath!

Boo: Agreed!

Izzy: Today's challenge is… IZZY'S CRAZY CHALLENGES! Each of you will have to take a card from the box, and then you have to do the challenge. If there is a draw, two of the losing campers will do the final challenge. Any questions?

Peach: Yeah…

Izzy: Good! Let's begin!

This was rushed, sorry about the long wait as well. Question of the episode: What shall Toad and Toadette bring for souvenirs, and for who? Please Review with the answer. THANKS FOR READING AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT PART! …And stuff…


	14. Chapter5 PT2

Total Mario Island!

Episode 5- Pt 2 – Izzy's Crazy Challenges.

Izzy: Let's go team by team. First, have you all picked numbers?

Luigi: Yep.

Mario: Yes, we –a- have!

Izzy: Number four from Team Koopa please.

Boo: That's me! (Takes out card) Eat Chefs food without barfing? Easy Peasy!

Izzy: Plus, it has to be gone in one minute!

Boo: Damn.

Izzy: Start… Now!

(Almost one minute later)

Boo: Finished!

Izzy: You're lucky! Just one second left.

Boo: Phew! (Barfs) Eww

Izzy: Well done for keeping it in. Next up, Number four from Team Goomba.

Bowser: Ok (Takes Card) Get into a small room with a giant tarantula. No way! I'm petrified!

Mario: (To Luigi) Now we know how to –a– beat him!

Luigi: Ha-ha!

(Confessionals)

Bowser: At least they don't talk about my weight problems any more! But I'm gonna stand up to them! I'm gonna win for Team Goomba… I hope.

(Back to Island)

Izzy: That's enough; you can come out now Bowser.

Bowser: Way to easy.

Izzy: Number two Team Koopa.

Daisy: Me! (Takes card) Jump off a cliff. OH COME ON! I'VE ALREDY GOT MY HAIR WET! No way.

Izzy: Fine, next up Number two Team Goomba.

Peach: Yay! (Takes card) Take a key from around and crocodile's mouth. How about… NO!

Izzy: Come on girls, your making us look like idiots! Next up, Number one Team Koopa.

Luigi: Bring it on. (Takes card) Walk across a bridge with lava underneath. Here I go! (Runs over bridge) Yay!

Izzy: Well done. Number one Team Goomba.

Birdo: Ok (Takes card) Kiss Wario and Waluigi.

Wario: (He and Waluigi come out chute) RUN!

Waluigi: AAAAAA!

Izzy: (Throws a rope around them) Now, Birdo…

Birdo: Sorry about this Yoshi. (Kisses Wario on the cheek followed by Waluigi) GROSS! YOU'RE LIPS TASTE LIKE TOILET WATER!

Izzy: 2-2! NEXT UP, Number five Team Koopa.

Yoshi: Ok (Takes card) Say to Mario he smells. You smell Mario.

Mario: Yay!

Izzy: That was my one easy challenge. You're lucky Yoshi. Number five Team Goomba.

D.K: Ok (Takes card) Scare Boo. Isn't that impossible.

Boo: There is one thing I'm scared off, but you'll never know!

D.K: I know! Eat this muffin. (Randomly takes muffin out of nowhere)

Boo: What? Ok, with pleasure.

D.K: The poisonous snake muffin! (Muffin turns into a snake and chases Boo)

Boo: Argh! SNAKE!

D.K: He-he.

Izzy: Only two left, Mario and Bowser JR. Bowser JR is up first.

Bowser JR: Alrighty then (Takes card) swim down a waterfall. Izzy, what kind of psychopath are you?

Izzy: A crazy one. So, are you doing it?

Bowser JR: (Swims down.) I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!

Bowser: Ouch!

Izzy: Mario, Your turn.

Mario: So much pressure! (Takes card) run away from Megaman, Elecman, Oilman, Bombman… Who are these?

Izzy: Only one way to find out…

Mario: I'll do it! (Warps into Megaman world.) Hi! Have you seen anyone called Megaman lately? He's supposed to be here.

Megaman: I am Megaman.

Mario: Oh, AAAAAAA!

Megaman: Let's go! (Fires his thing whilst the others, not including… I think Blockman is his name fire there thingies. E.G: Iceman fires ice, Fireman fires fire… You get the picture.)

Mario: (Goes into boss room where he is warped back.) PHEW!

Izzy: Time for the final challenge! Pick your loser to try to win!

Daisy: Me!

Peach: Me!

Izzy: Your challenge is to… get me to do something I can't do.

Peach: Kiss Duncan.

Izzy: Yep, I'd do that.

Peach: Eww…

Daisy: Jump off a cliff.

Izzy: Happily, I am a psychopath!

Peach: I know! Your fear is to fly! Go in a plane.

Izzy: (Gulps) you win, Team Goomba wins! So vote off Luigi, Daisy, Boo, Yoshi or Bowser JR! Voting ends Friday the 18th of June! Here are the campers pleads to keep them in.

Luigi: Please keep me in, I actually won my part of the challenge so… PLEASE KEEP ME IN!

Daisy: Keep me in for extra drama next week; I will do anything if you keep me in.

Yoshi: Keep me in or this little cute dinosaur will be sad. C'mon you can't be that mean.

Boo: Keep me in for evilness next week and lots of hyper-activation.

Bowser JR: Please keep me in, vote of the loser off the team Daisy. I will promise to be better next episode and compete to my best.

Izzy: Do hard but I get a vote and I have to vote off Daisy, Mudkip8330 will add this vote in the reviews so, keep reading and review the loser!


	15. Chapter5 PT3

Total Mario Island!

Episode 5- Pt 2 – Izzy's Crazy Challenges.

Mudkip8330: Thanks for the votes but I have three things to say. 1) THANKS FOR VOTING! 2) The Megaman robot's name is Gutsman, not Blockman and 3) Total Mario Person's vote will not count! Over to Izzy.

Izzy: Thanks! In front of me there are five of you, but only three of you got votes! The first two mushrooms go to, Luigi and Yoshi!

Luigi: Yippee! Thanks viewers!

Luigi: Yeah thanks!

Izzy: The next one, with two votes, Bowser JR. Here you go little devil.

Bowser JR: Phew! Thanks for keeping me in!

Izzy: The final two. There is only a single vote between you, and the viewers have voted that Boo…

Boo: Yes?

Izzy: … is staying! Daisy is out!

Daisy: What! You voted me off! I specifically told you to vote off a boy and I GO!

Luigi: No fair! You viewers are so stupid! You make me angry!

Peach: Aww man!

Mario: (Gulps) Oh no!

Izzy: Daisy, you shall be missed. NOW GO!

Daisy: Goodbye everyone! I hope Peach, Luigi or Mario win! I love you guys. In a nice way… (Goes down chute)

Luigi: Shoot! Daisy I'm coming! (Tries to go down chute but it sinks into the ground) No!

Izzy: That was unbeatably the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet! And I hosted it!

Luigi: Just finish it already!

(Confessionals)

Boo: Phew.

(Zzzttt)

Peach/Mario: Goodbye Daisy!

(Back to the show… that has already ended…)

Wow, what a shocker! Sorry all Daisy lovers but she had to go. Thanks for voting and next episode should be on Sunday! GOODBYE! And…

Stay awesome!


	16. Chapter6 PT1

Total Mario Island!

Episode 6- Pt 1 – Caker Maker!

Toad: Hi and welcome back to Total Mario Island! Last week, it seems Daisy went for being the only one who didn't compete!

Toadette: What will happen this week? Only one way to find out!

(Confessional)

Luigi: (Sniffs) Why Daisy! WHY!

(Zzzttt)

Birdo: So unfair! Why on earth did you vote Daisy out? What were you thinking?

(Boys Dorm)

Mario: Where's – a – Luigi?

Yoshi: Probably crying in the confessional. Although Birdo did kick him out though for ten seconds.

Bowser: Soppy stupido.

Yoshi: Farting fat face.

Bowser: Yellow belly yapper!

Yoshi: What?

Bowser: Umm, I dunno. I'm out of here! (Bowser walks out and Bowser JR and Boo follow him.

Yoshi: I hope people vote one of those off.

D.K: Yeah!

Mario: Oh yeah, we are aloud to vote from now on.

D.K: Really?

Mario: Yep, but we aren't the only ones.

Yoshi: The audience right.

Mario: Right! Viewers, vote off Bowser or the other evil guys.

(Peach and Birdo walk in)

Peach: D.K, come here a minute.

D.K: Okey dokey.

(The three of them return)

Yoshi: Wonder what that's about.

(Outside the boy's dorm.)

Birdo: Ok, we really need to vote of a boy.

D.K: Huh?

Peach: Well we can't get another girl vote off.

Birdo: Correct. Convince the others to vote off boys, ok.

D.K: We were all thinking of voting off a baddy.

Peach: Good idea! We are sure to be in the top three!

Toad: (Through speaker) everyone meet me at the kitchen for the challenge!

(In the Kitchen)

Toad: Welcome to the kitchen. Today's challenge will not be a team challenge, as you will be working in three groups of three.

Toadette: By the way, this is Chef Goombella who will be judging the challenge. It's a cake making challenge. Team 1 is Birdo, Yoshi and Boo.

Toad: Team 2 is D.K, Luigi and Bowser.

Toadette: Team 3 is Peach, Mario and Bowser JR! Start… now!

(Confessional)

Boo: I promised evilness so…

(Back to challenge)

Yoshi: Boo can you mix the mixture please.

Boo: Why should I?

Yoshi: Because if we lose, you will get the total blame.

Birdo: I will. (Whispers to Yoshi) Let Boo do nothing so we can get him out if we lose.

Yoshi: Boo, do what you want.

Boo: Sweetness.

Mario: Bad idea.

Peach: No worries. Bowser JR.

Bowser KR: Yeah?

Peach: Can you get the icing please?

Bowser JR: Sure, what colours?

Peach: Any ones, but only three.

Bowser JR: I know, Red for Mario, Pink for you and green for me! (Runs over to the icing board.)

Mario: You got him well trained.

Peach: I just think he don't want to get voted off, if you ask me anyway.

Bowser: Stop CRYING Mr. Green!

D.K: We don't want to lose man.

Luigi: Shut up both of you! WAAAAAAAAA!

Bowser: GRR!

Toad: Times up! Goombella will now taste each cake.

Goombella: Team one (Takes a bite) Hmm, 6.5.

Yoshi: Oh man.

Goombella: Tea, two (Takes a bite) is that salt water? 2!

Bowser: Luigi you are so leaving!

Goombella: Team three (Takes bite. Then takes another bite) Mmmm!

Peach: Do you like it?

Goombella: Like it? I love it! 10/10! Can I have the recipe?

Peach: Sure. (Gives her paper)

Goombella: Why thank you. Ok so vote off…

Toadette: WAIT! That's only part ONE of the challenge! Part two is a differant between the final two teams and then we will have three to vote for.

Goombella: Oh!

Yoshi: Phew!

Birdo: C'mon, let's win this!

Like the twist? Well, it was only part one, what did you expect? In part two the teams will be under pressure! But who should both teams pick to be there extra helper to help the team? Review please!

And remember

Stay Awesome!


	17. Chapter6 PT2

Total Mario Island!

Episode 6- Pt 2 – Caker Maker!

Toad: Welcome back. We are here with the losers from the first part of the challenge, Luigi, D.K, Bowser, Yoshi, Birdo and Boo!

Toadette: Two things, you decide this part of the challenge and the other thing, We have lots of food! From Spain that is.

D.K: Who's Spain?

Toad: (Ignoring D.K) Ok, so think of a challenge. Oh, and Peach will join Luigi's group and Mario will join the other.

Peach: Cool.

Bowser: I already have an idea.

Luigi: (Sniffs) What?

D.K: Yeah tell, I have an idea too! A funny one.

Bowser: Oh you first then.

D.K: FOOD FIGHT!

Toad: What! This is expensive food!

Bowser: All in favour please raise your hand. (Majority raises hand) Sorry Toad.

D.K: I'm sure Spain won't mind.

Yoshi: Can I eat it?

Toad: It count's as a hit.

Birdo: So it's like a game of dodge ball.

Toadette: Yep.

Mario: Best of three! The team with -a- two wins!

Toadette: Good idea!

Toad: Round one starts, now!

Toadette: Welcome to FOOD FIGHT FIGHTS! I'm your host and commentator. D.K throws a jelly at Mario and it misses. Mario retaliates with a cream pie, hitting D.K on his face. 1-0 Team Birdo/Yoshi/Boo/Mario. (I shall call them BYBM.) Luigi is crying and randomly fires a giant apple to Birdo, and it is stuck up her snout. OUT!

Birdo: Grrr!

Toadette: Luigi gets a pie-in-da-face from Yoshi. 2-1 Team BYBM. Watch out Peach! Nice dodge by peach, shot by Boo. And Boo gets hit from Bowser who surprisingly hasn't been hit by the others.

Bowser: Grrr!

Toadette: Mario/Yoshi VS Bowser/Peach! Bowser picks up Peach as she dodges… and Peach actually said thanks to Bowser! Mario fires at Bowser and Peach jumps in and catches it! Mario is out and D.K is in. D.K, Bowser and Peach fire at Yoshi… he can't resist and eats it? Well Team Luigi/D.K/Bowser/Peach win round one! Each Team please sit someone out.

Bowser: Luigi!

Boo: Birdo!

Toadette: I accept those. By the way, you cannot get in if you are caught!

Luigi: (Sniffs) Ok.

Birdo: Ok.

Toad: Next time two sit out, and you can't. The last one it's one on one!

Yoshi: Let's win this!

Bowser: No way, we will

Boo: Yeah right.

Toadette: GO! Yoshi fires a mega strawberry at Peach and she is hit already. D.K and Bowser get Boo with apples so one off each team is out. Mario picks up Yoshi as a cake if fired, and it hits Mario instead. Yoshi fires two bouncy jellies at the separate walls and D.K and Bowser are hit. Team Yoshi wins! Oh, Peach and Bowser have to sit out on that Team; Whilst Mario and Boo sit out from the other.

Birdo: C'mon Yoshi, lets win.

D.K: Come on Luigi we can do it… I hope...

Toadette: GO! Luigi dodges a fast cake, fired by Birdo. D.K fires an apple at Yoshi as he too dodges it.

Boo: C'mon guys!

Toadette: Oh my, Luigi and D.K both jump up dodging two apples but land on two pears! However, Luigi catches the one fired by Birdo! Birdo and D.K are out, but D.K is back in due to the catch! Yoshi fires a cream cake and it hits D.K. Luigi cries and falls over. Ok… Yoshi fires a hot dog at him so Luigi is out. Yoshi, Birdo and Boo are safe. Vote off these three. Here is Toad with the descriptions.

Toad: You have the choices of either Cry-Baby Luigi, Bad, evil, fat, ugly, stupid Bowser or D.K the one who thinks Spain is a person.

D.K: Hurry up and tell me who she is!

Toad: (Ignores him) so vote now!

Whaddaya think? Question of the Chapter, should Toadette be in charge next chapter due to her being ill on another one. Thanks for reading and remember,

:) Stay Awesome! :)


	18. Chapter6 PT3

Toad: ok campers time for the votes! And here we have crybaby Luigi.

Luigi: hey!

Toad: evil, fat and ugly Bowser.

Bowser: I'll burn you in a minute!

Toad: and DK who thinks Spain is a person.

DK: HURRY UP AND TELL ME WHO SHE IS!

Toad: ooooooooooooooook I have 3 marshmallows the 1st one goes to... DK

DK: Toad, can you hurry up and tell me who Spain is!

Toad: (sighs) ok DK just shut up already

DK: ok

Toad: now we have the cry-baby or the ugly, fat turtle and the final marshmallow goes to... Bowser.

Bowser: (laughs evilly) BWAHAHAHA!

Toad: sorry Luigi you've now got to go to the dock of shame.

Luigi: (nods)

Mario: (runs up to Luigi) bye Luigi! (Hugs him)

Luigi: bye bro! (Hugs him back and walks to the dock of shame)

Luigi: (from the boat) bye guys!

Everyone except Bowser, Bowser JR and Boo: bye Luigi.

Toad: and so Luigi's gone. But... coming up on total Mario island 2 people that have been evicted before will come back for justice, so it's up to you viewers at home to vote on who you want to come back until next time on TOTAL. MARIO. ISLAND!


	19. Chapter7 PT1

Total Mario Island!

Chapter 7- PT1- Water fight!

Toadette: Hi and welcome to Total Mario Island! Today I'm in charge. Last week it was a surprising vote off as Luigi left although he was next to Bowser and D.K. Today, all the voted off campers will come back to get revenge by blasting all of the remaining campers with water bombs! This is gonna be fun. Oh and one last thing, the two teams are now dissolved. No teams! It's every Man (Peach and Birdo: Hey!) …and woman for themselves! So if you're not in an alliance, you're gonna be under the knife.

Toad: Anyway, welcome back… Waluigi, Dry Bones, Wario, Shy Guy, Daisy and Luigi!

Waluigi: Ha-ha! Birdo is going down!

Dry Bones: I'm gonna get Bowser JR.

Wario: I hope Yoshi likes water!

Shy Guy: D.K is stupid and stuff, he's gonna get wet!

Daisy: Boo and JR will pay for getting me out.

Luigi: I want Bowser gone!

Toadette: Looks like the favourites to win are Mario and Peach! Ok, before we start you can catch up with each other. (Luigi and Daisy run over to Mario and Peach, Yoshi and Birdo were talking to Wario and Waluigi about where they go and the others talk about ways to kill Mario.) Ok, times up! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!


	20. Chapter7 PT2

Total Mario Island!

Episode 7 - Part2 - Water fight!

Toadette: Whilst we were gone, the remaining campers ran away to hide from the voted off campers who have the chance to cover the remaining campers with water. Let's hear there pep talk.

Daisy: Ok, Luigi and I have an idea; all of you are Mario haters, right?

Shy Guy: You bet!

Waluigi: Yeah!

Luigi: Ok, we really want to get him out; he always gets more attention then anyone. It's unfair, right.

Wario: Yeah man!

Daisy: So if we help you get him out, can you make sure Peach gets immunity?

Dry Bones: Sure!

Waluigi: (Shakes Luigi's hand) Deal.

(Meanwhile…)

Birdo: Right you two, we have to win this so we all stay in. D.K will probably be out first, then either of us, but if either of us win, we HAVE to pick each other and Yoshi.

Peach: But I want to keep in Mario!

D.K: Yeah, I wanted to keep in Mario too!

Birdo: Stop being so stupid! Listen; if we want to win, we HAVE to get Mario out at some point. Now is a great opportunity!

Peach: If we put Yoshi in the losers, there would be more chance of getting Mario out, as nobody seems to want to vote him out! And we are not stupid! You know what, I QUIT THE ALLIANCE!

D.K: Me too! (He and Peach walk off.)

(Confessionals)

Yoshi: I have not spoken since… Izzy's challenges I think! Honestly, I know I spoke then but I can't think of any times after!

(Back to the Island)

Toad: Ok you guys can go now.

Luigi: Finally! C'mon, we need to find Peach.

Daisy: Right! (Those two wonder off in different directions, as do the others.

(NOTE: Each time I say BLOB in brackets it means another place.)

D.K: I must hide! Oh no, Wario! Must run!

Wario: Wahh?

(BLOB)

Yoshi: (Jumps onto a building) Nobody can get me up here!

Waluigi: Is that Yoshi? (Gets water hose ready)

Yoshi: Darn it! RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

(BLOB)

Birdo: Oh no, no alliance! I can't do this thing without one. I need a new one.

Dry Bones: HA-HA! Gotcha! (Throws water bomb at her but it misses) Oh, man!

(After five minutes and of course BLOB)

Daisy: Peach! Finally…

Peach: Oh man!

Daisy: No, I'm gonna get you immunity!

Peach: Really? Why thank you!

Daisy: But there is a slight thing, you can't pick Mario to have immunity with you.

Peach: Hmm… Why?

Peach: Ask no questions! If you do, you will get wet, very wet.

Peach: (gulps) Ok, I hope this is a good idea.

Daisy: You can trust me.

(BLOB)

Toadette: Here comes, Dry Bones and Birdo! Well done.

Birdo: You are so mean Dry Bones!

Dry Bones: I get that a lot. See ya! (Runs back to seek more players)

Toad: Look, Wario and D.K!

Wario: HA-HA! I'm a winner! (Runs off to find others)

(After ten minutes)

Waluigi caught Yoshi,

Luigi caught Bowser JR

And Shy guy managed to catch Mario.

Toad: Somehow Bowser is still in! (Daisy comes in with Bowser next to her)

Daisy: Too easy! Is anyone left?

Toadette: Yep, Peach and Boo are still in.

Daisy: Right! (Races off)

Bowser: Wait, I did well?

(BLOB)

Boo: (yawns) this is sooooo boring! Nobody will ever find me, maybe they are finished, I had better go back. (Walks out from wall and goes down the pavement where Luigi and Waluigi were standing facing different ways, Luigi spots him.)

Luigi: After him! (Waluigi races after Boo whilst Luigi fires water bombs. Daisy is also on the other side where boo is heading, she is armed with a supersonic blaster 4000.)

Daisy: Peach wins! (Fires water at Boo whilst Waluigi fires water from a water hose. Luigi is around the corner running to fire water bombs at him)

Boo: Oh man! (Gets blasted with water) NOOOOOOO!

(Three minutes later and BLOB)

Toad: Looks like we have a winner! Peach; pick three friends to have immunity with.

Peach: (Daisy winks) Bowser, Bowser JR and Boo.

Mario/Yoshi/Birdo: WHAT!

D.K: Ok.

(FLASHBACK)

_Daisy: Peach, to get Mario off you need to get him in the losers, and with the favourites to win._

_Peach: (Sniffs) Ok, if I want to stay in, I must._

How about that! Who will you vote off? Will it be Yoshi?

Yoshi: What did I do wrong?

Birdo?

Birdo: Please keep me in!

D.K?

D.K: I want to stay.

Or Mario?

Mario: Mamma-mia!


	21. Chapter7 PT3

Total Mario Island!

Episode 7 – Part3 - Water fight!

Toadette: Ok, time for the elimination ceremony. Mario, Birdo, D.K and Yoshi. Three of you had at least one vote. Two of you got at least two but one character overpowered everyone in doom.

Birdo: Can you just get on with it; it's obvious whose going (Looks at Mario)

D.K: I hope it's not me going home.

Toad: The first lucky camper with no votes, well done Yoshi! 

Yoshi: YAY! Thanks you guys! 

Toadette: The second one, with one vote, goes to… D.K!

D.K: Yippee! Who voted for me?

Toad: I don't know, we just get the votes not the voters.

Toadette: The final two. Birdo, you have been somewhat mean recently and had you have not done that you could have gone all the way. Will you? On the other hand, will Mario go home for not being too helpful in Team challenges but a threat in individual challenges? Who goes? The final mushroom of the night goes to… Mario.

Mario: Mamma Mia! I'm a winner!

Toad: Not just yet.

Birdo: WHAT? YOU ARE SO EVIL! Stupid viewers, I could have given so much more! Yoshi, win this please.

Yoshi: If I do, I'm not sharing it with you.

Birdo: I hate you all! (Goes down chute but a Peaty Piranha comes out and eats her instead.)

Toadette: Looks like the Heather of the season has gone! Well, we have the final six. Or should I say final eight! Two people will be coming back! Find out who next week!

Mudkip8330: And don't forget to review!

Toad: Bye!


	22. Chapter8 PT1

Total Mario Island!

Episode 8 – Part1 – Bicycle Riding

Toad: Hi, welcome back to Total Mario Island! Last time, it was Birdo sent home for being mean and a threat. Today, two campers that have been voted off are returning. All the campers are here anxiously waiting to see who they are!

(Confessional)

Peach: I hope I am not voted out for keeping in Bowser, Bowser JR and Boo. I really want to stay. And I hope Daisy and Luigi come back!

(Zzzttt)

Bowser: I hope Dry Bones comes back. I didn't get to work with him before, it would be awesome.

(Zzzttt)

D.K: I'm sooooo surprised to still be here after such a long time! I kind of want Wario to come back as he is not a threat.

(Zzzttt)

Mario: I hope Luigi comes back! Yay!

(Zzzttt)

Yoshi: I don't know who I want to come back; Daisy and Luigi are threats, and all the others I just hate! They're all evil apart from them! Ok, Birdo isn't that bad, but she had a major angry outbreak. Who was voted out before that? I forgot! Never mind, better go now, Boo wants to come in. I'M DONE BOO! 

(Zzzttt)

Boo: Shy Guy or Dry Bones. Simple as.

(Zzzttt)

Bowser JR: I hope Waluigi comes back; he had bad luck being voted out first so I would like to give him another chance. I am so glad to be here! Thank you viewers for keeping me in for as long as now, just a little more! I can almost taste those coins!

(Finally, back to the island)

Toadette: Ok, welcome you guys.

Mario: Who is it already?

Toad: By popular audience demand – You will not believe this – Welcome back, Shy Guy!

Everyone except for Boo and Bowser (Surprisingly not JR too.): WHAT! 

Shy Guy: (Comes from out of chute) That's right! I'm back and better then ever!

Toadette: And the other, picked at random… Dry Bones!

Peach: At least it's not Birdo!

Dry Bones: (Comes out chute) Hello everybody! You're looking at the winner.

D.K: Whatever.

Yoshi: (Thinking) _Hmm, I could do with an alliance… I know!_

Peach (Thinking) _Remember what Daisy said, start the alliance and get to the top._

Mario: When's the challenge?

Toadette: Soon, but these two need to go to there cabins, (Points to cabin) Over there.

Shy Guy: I know, we have been here before. (He and Dry Bones go to the cabin)

(Confessional)

Yoshi: Ok, I need to start an alliance with Dry Bones and Shy Guy soon, I hope it works out (Crosses fingers)

(Back to the Island)

Toad: Challenge time! Today is a Bicycle Riding Challenge; meet us at the workshop where you will build your bike and race around the Island. First to cross the finish line wins immunity with two other people.

Yoshi: I love riding bikes! (Races to the workshop and everyone follows)

(Five minutes later…)

Toad: It's about time! What took so long?

Bowser: I had to take a break…

Shy Guy: (Interrupts) SEVEN TIMES!

Bowser: Hey! I have low stamina…

Mario: Not to mention speed!

Bowser: RAAAA! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!

Peach: But he has great power! RUN! (Everyone runs away screaming except for Dry Bones)

Dry Bones: Bowser! CALM DOWN!

Bowser: OH YEAH! TAKE THIS! (Fires fire at Dry Bones)

Dry Bones: Didn't feel it!

Bowser: OH YOU ARE ASKING FOR IT NOW! TAKE THIS INSTEAD! (Jumps on Dry Bones and his bones go all over the place.

Dry Bones: Oh crud.

And that ends it! Will Bowser's anger get the better of him? Will this help him in the challenge? Will Yoshi's alliance work? Find out next time! And don't forget to click the button below! ^^


End file.
